It is often difficult for surgeons and other medical practitioners to adequately visualize procedures without appropriate lighting. It has been found that flexible or “gooseneck” lights are advantageous for this purpose, as they may be flexed or snaked to guide illumination directly to an area of interest. The problem, however, is that once a sterile field is created, these lamps must be clamped to the bed-rail, or the like, thereby interrupting the sterile fields and creating a potential source of germs and pathogens.